Opportunistic sensing relates to changing constellations of wireless sensor nodes that, for a limited amount of time, work together to achieve a common goal. Opportunistic sensing is a concept that telecom industry may be investigating as part of their activities within the Networked Society. An important issue in opportunistic sensing may be how to protect the integrity of participating devices, representing its owners.
One proposed alternative may be to introduce an intermediate communication network that may be trusted not to reveal the identity of the participating devices to the data collectors and/or measurement task initiators. However, this alternative to preserve the integrity of the participants in opportunistic sensing, to introduce a trusted intermediate communication network, adds cost for implementation, may add cost for using it, depending on ownership model, and may be problematic in terms of trust and depending on who owns it.